


Imperceptible

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [20]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Imperceptible- difficult to perceive by the senses; barely noticeable.Anakin had always been angry, his whole life; that was a fact.A relatively brief look at who and what Anakin was angry at, thought his time from a slave to the end of the Clone Wars.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 18





	Imperceptible

Anakin was often angry. It was a slight, delicate thing, but it was almost always present. He had been angry all his life.

It all started with his anger towards slavers for what they did to his mother and him. It was to be expected; only the truly broken slaves did not feel anger towards their masters. His mother neither condoned nor encouraged the anger. She just told him to not use it to hurt others. He agreed with that.

Then Anakin was found by the Jedi and had a different meaning for Master shoved in his face. He was soon angry with the Jedi Council for not accepting him right away. It wouldn't be the last time he was angry with the Council.

Then he was angry at the Sith for taking Qui-Gon Jin away, and, instead, giving him Obi-Wan as his master.

He returned to the temple, and, quickly, he was angry with his peers for treating him as less; acting against him in jealousy. He was often ridiculed for his un-Jedi like behaviors and his flared emotions. 

He was often angry with Obi-Wan for not listening to him, for not understanding him, for not letting him do what he wanted. This anger was often soothed over with apologies and time to realize that he himself was to blame. However, the bitterness towards the lectures on his emotions would linger late into his life.

Thus Anakin learned to suppress his anger.

Anakin was then angry at the Jedi's rules and not being allowed to express his love for Padmé in the open.

Next, his anger was furious, relentless, and white-hot towards the Tuskin Raiders for killing his mother. It was the first time he did not try to control his anger and it swept through the camp like a raging desert storm. He had not forgotten his mother's teaching not to hurt others and thus felt remorse, but not much.

Quickly following, he was angry with the Separatist Alliance for starting the war and killing so many of the friends he had amongst the Jedi.

He was especially angry with Count Dooku for taking his arm off and having to get used to a mechanical one.

His anger towards Obi-Wan and Yoda for landing him with a padawan was quick and fleeting as he soon adored the small Togruta.

The Separatists filled him with anger for a long time.

Anger for the loss of his ~~friends~~ men.

Anger for Ahsoka's loss of innocence.

Anger for not allowing him to see his wife.

For the lives it took.

For threatening his friends.

For the responsibility he had.

He felt anger at the Son for turning then killing his padawan. Though he would not remember it, he had also felt great anger towards who he would become.

His anger towards Krell was horrendous, fierce, and protective. If Krell wasn't already dead he would be by Anakin's hand.

His anger towards slavers never ceased.

When Obi-Wan died, Anakin was angry at everything. Rako Hardeen, himself for not catching the bounty hunter sooner, and, though it was unreasonable, he was angry at Ahsoka for being unable to save Obi-Wan.

Then, he found out that Obi-Wan had gone undercover and his anger only increased. His anger at the Council and Obi-Wan was ignored and never truly resolved.

His padawan was accused of murder. He could not, would not believe it, and his anger at everyone else for not seeing it was fierce. His anger towards the Jedi Council only grew and grew. He did feel some resentment towards Ahsoka for running and not sticking with him, but he had bigger fish to fry. He then felt anger at Baris for betraying her friend. He was then angry with Ahsoka for leaving. How could she leave behind her home? Him? He was also upset with the Senate for causing the uproar in the first place that made the Jedi hand over his padawan. Lastly, he was angry with himself for not being powerful enough to save her.

* * *

"I hate you!"

The anger Anakin had been suppressing most of his life now burst and he was furious with the Jedi, Obi-Wan, and even Padmé.

He had forgotten his mother's teachings.

* * *

Obi-Wan, on the ship off of Mustafar, wondered how he had failed to notice Anakin's anger growing, festering until it boiled over in an explosion. Anakin always tended to be overly emotional, sure, but to kill his whole family?

Where had he gone wrong?

 _Why_ would his brother do this?


End file.
